Klainespray
by klainebowdrops
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson completely swapped his life after the great Dalton fire. He joined the Mckinley Titans and went back in the closet. A simple dare from Karofsky and the meeting of one gorgeous cheerleader Kurt Hummel changes it all.
1. Truth or Dare

Chapter One: Truth or Dare.

The outside door slammed open with a bang. "Truth or dare boys!" Azimio shouted as he walked through the doorway, coming back from the football field, and headed towards the showers.

"Ughh, seriously dude? We always play that game," Blaine whinged from the corner where he was changing from his football uniform back into his street clothes. He'd been in the school for less than two months, and already he'd picked up the habit of calling all the guys 'dudes'. Thankfully, his parents aren't around enough to notice how much he's changing himself to fit in.

"Don't be a pussy Anderson, just for that, you're first!" Azimio waved a fist over the opaque shower door in Blaine's general direction. A few years ago, that jockular teasing would have been enough to send Blaine scurrying from the room. Not anymore though. Not now he was one of them.

"Fine, but I'm not doing anything expulsion-worthy, k?" Blaine raised his near-triangular eyebrow sternly. His parents would kill him if he dared do anything that would diminish the family name.

"Fine. Right Anderson, truth or dare?" Nearly half the room in various stages of changing were watching the two now. The question was rather redundant at this stage, the whole room knew that Blaine didn't do truths. If any of them ever got the brains to dare him to tell the truth though, he'd probably be screwed. One of the things he'd picked up from his last school had been something that vaguely resembled an honour code, and even though he hated truths, he'd still go through with the dare.

"Hmmm...dare!" Blaine said with a hint of sarcasm. Like it wasn't obvious what he'd pick.

"I dare you to steal something from Beiste's office." Finn piped up from where he was rubbing a towel over his head. Just like Finn; he doesn't start something, but he'll sure as hell go on with the idea, or take the credit for it.

"Too easy Hudson, what should I take?"

"Her lipstick." Blaine walked over to Beiste's door, turned the doorknob and walked in, thankful she hasn't locked it before heading out to the field. He didn't know the exact location of the lipstick, but he guessed it was in one of her drawers. After rummaging through her desk drawers for a minute or so, he finally found it, mostly tucked underneath a stack of papers. He shut the door and walked back over to his teammates, waving the lipstick in the air with two fingers.

"So Hudson, truth or dare?"

"Screw it, I'll be a pussy. Truth." Blaine rolled his eyes. Typical Finn reaction. Then again, he'd seen, and undergone, some of the dares these guys could come up with.

"How far have you REALLY gone with Rachel? We know she hasn't given it up." There was a round of murmurs around the room. For all of Berry's statements about girls wanting it as much as boys, she wasn't exactly proving herself right.

"Boobs over the shirt." Finn mumbled, his head mostly in his locker as he fumbled about, looking for his body-spray.

"What was that Hudson? We didn't hear you." He raised a hand up to his ear.

"Boobs over the shirt." Finn said, a little louder this time. He stared at Blaine with daggers in his eyes.

"Ouch, dude! I didn't think she was THAT much of a prude!" Karofsky looked up from where he was tying his sneaker laces.

"Shut up Karofsky, at least I _have_ a girlfriend."

"Guys, cool down. It's only a game." Blaine interrupted them just as Karofsky stood up to thump on Finn. After about twenty minutes of stupid truths and dares, which included wearing Coach Beiste's lipstick (Finn) and farting on someone's lap (Azimio), it was Blaine's turn again.

"Anderson, truth or dare?" Karofsky asked him. Seriously? Why not just give him the dare outright?

"Dare." Duh.

"I dare you," Karofsky started, "To audition for the school play." Various jeers from most of the others made him cringe a little. Crap, this was something he hadn't wanted to do. But, a dare's a dare.

"Fuck it, I'm not a wimp. And I do have a killer voice." Blaine just smirked at his teammates, who were shocked that he'd actually agreed. "Auditions are today, right?" He smirked a little more, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the locker room triumphantly, successfully disguising the horror in his eyes. With the school play also known as the school musical, it meant he was going to have to speak to those he'd determindly abandoned. His brothers, the Warblers.


	2. Preparation

Chapter Two: Preparation.

Backpack slung over his shoulder, Blaine took his time walking down the near-silent halls towards the auditorium, or 'The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion' as it had been renamed the year before he got here.

The transfer to McKinley, for all the boys from Dalton who'd made it here after 'The Great Fire', had been difficult. With Dalton's higher academic status, the boys had all passed the lower, less challenging classes and been put straight into honours classes, as well as the comparatively few AP classes the school provided.

But one day when Blaine had been walking around Lima looking for the best coffee shop, (he was oh-so secretly a coffee addict, at least until you'd known him for ten minutes, then it became all too obvious), he'd come across the McKinley football team try-outs before school started back up. And leaning up against the metal wire fence, thinking to himself that things would be different this year, away from the zero-tolerance anti-bullying rules that had practically permeated the very air of Dalton, he'd somehow drawn the attention of the coach, who'd invited him to try-out.

There had been the obvious scoffs from some of the bigger, taller, more burly guys, but Blaine had long since learnt how to fall, how to take a hit and just keep going. Scoffs had turned into dropped jaws and wide eyes, and suddenly Blaine found himself surrounded by the current team, being lifted onto their shoulders and who began shouting how this would be their year.

And an hour later, Blaine found himself returning to his house, Warblers near yelling at him about going missing, with a stub in his hand to trade in for a letterman jacket his size once the school year started.

And when the school year had started, the boys from Dalton suddenly found themselves…..drifting apart. Blaine had become a jock, the only one amongst them to do so, even if Flint had been on the basketball team, Nick on the football team and Jeff the swim team when they'd all been at Dalton. Most of the others had been in sports not done at McKinley, like lacrosse, polo and fencing.

But they understood his desire to become 'one of them'. In a way, he was getting back at the guys who'd beaten him up at the Sadie Hawkins dance his freshman year, the event that caused him to fail his first year of senior high school and be forced to repeat it, which he had at Dalton. It was his way of saying 'you said I was a fag, well look at me now!'

And the former outcast had been accepted, become popular, (not that he wasn't used to this being one of the 'rockstars' at Dalton), but this was different. As the school year progressed, he'd engaged in less and less contact with his brother former-warblers, and (he felt slightly guilty at this), it was mostly, if not entirely, his fault.

Missed phone calls during team practices became unanswered texts during HALO marathons at the weekends with the guys, and before he knew it, a week had passed without any communication, then two. He'd seen the guys around school, in the corridors and a few had been in his classes, but they'd sat on separate sides of the room.

As a group, the other Dalton boys had joined glee club the moment the sign-up sheet had gone up in August, and within the week had learnt to bring at least one set of spare clothes with them. Jeff's hair had been blue for three days within the fortnight.

Blaine hadn't thrown any slushees, God no, he'd never do any sort of bullying to anyone with what he'd gone through, but he felt guilty nonetheless. Because by not doing anything about it, wasn't he still contributing to it?

And the guys, his brothers, they hadn't said a word about him to anyone else, he could tell. Most of the school didn't even know he was a former Dalton boy, what with him being a jock now, as well as the fact that he didn't hang out with any of them. And the few in Dalton who'd known him to be gay had near enough sewn their lips shut on the subject, even when Brittany had kissed him in the hall one day to 'keep her perfect record'.

And on a side note, wasn't Kurt Hummel, one of the cheerleaders, gay? Had Brittany kissed him? He with the gorgeous hair and elvin features and extremely skin-tight jeans (when not in his cheerio uniform), that should of cut off all circulation below the belt?

In fact, wasn't Kurt Hummel in glee?

That thought caused him to pause once he'd entered the auditorium, before hastily sneaking down into the top row of seats, easily folding himself into the gap and slouching so he could just barely see over the top of the next row.

Exactly what musical/play was the club doing this year?


	3. The Audition

This was it. He had to go through with it now, or forever be known as a wimp by his teammates. Blaine Anderson, the jock, was auditioning for the high school musical. Blaine took a deep breath from the wings of the stage. Some short, irritating girl had just finished her audition. Rachel? Blaine thought that might be her name. He walked out to the stage, breathing out deeply. The kid in the wheelchair, Artie, had been asked to direct and looked very confused when he saw Blaine make his way onto the stage, just what was a jock (except for Puck, Finn, Mike or Sam) doing here?

"So...Blaine. What are you going to be singing?" Artie asked curiously, still confused at the presence of the lead jock.

"Umm... Cough Syrup." Blaine said nervously. Wait, why was he nervous? He was just going for a backing part, and this was stupid anyway. It was just a dare! Blaine knew he could sing; he had been the lead Warbler for crying out loud. But that part of him was long gone. He started to sing, gradually getting louder as the feelings began rushing through his veins. As much as he liked football, he loved singing, and as he sung more, he forgot where he was, and just sang for himself.

He'd missed this, just being on a stage, under the lights, and just singing for the sake of it. He couldn't help but look over to the wings. The football team were in the left wing, looking quite impressed. In the right wing, the former Dalton Warblers had gathered, stunned that Blaine, the brother-warbler that had abandoned them, was auditioning. The other Glee club members were dotted around the auditorium, the annoying screechy girl being held by Finn, the Cheerios seated two rows below Artie, and, to his surprisingly strong dissappointment, Kurt wasn't song soon finished and Artie started to clap.

Apparently that part of him wasn't as gone as he'd thought.

"Woah, Blaine, I had no idea you could sing like that. It says here you just want to do backup?" Artie asked him.

"Yeah, just as a New Kid or something." Exactly what was the play again?

"Would you consider reading for the part of Jesse instead?" Artie's voice was barely audible over Blaine's thoughts, which were running through his head and leaving smushed footprints on his brain.

"Blaine?" Artie's voice interruped his thoughts.

"Umm...sure. Which part should I read?" Blaine said, a quiver in his voice. Damn, there were the nerves again.

Blaine decided on the part in the movie where Link, (AKA Jesse in Artie's rewritten and revamped Hairspray script) realises he loves Tracy (AKA Tyler). When he had finished, Artie was smiling, but Blaine was half-frowning. Apparently this version of Hairspray wouldn't have racial prejudice, but sexual instead. Wow, this would be different...if he decided to actually be in it if he were offered a role.

"Blaine, I'd like you to be our Jesse. That was an excellent monologue and you have a remarkable singing voice, you're perfect for it." Artie was smiling more now.

"Wow, umm...I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the time." Blaine ran off stage and directly into Wes, his ex-best friend.

"Oh, um, Wes. Sorry, I wasn't looking." Blaine mumbled, trying his hardest not to look at Wes.

"It's fine Blaine. It's good to see you getting back into music, it's what your best at." Wes calmly spoke.

Blaine looked guilty and pissed at the same time. "What? No...I'm not getting back into music, I auditioned as a dare. That part of me is gone, Wes. That Blaine doesn't exist anymore." Blaine was getting slightly angry now, his fists curling slightly.

Wes looked disappointed. Blaine scoffed. He was acting meaner than he needed to, and he knew that. "You thought I'd had like, an epiphany? Realised that the Warb- that Glee club needed me? No. I only did this to prove a point to the team. The football team. Sorry, Wes."

Blaine ran off, leaving Wes stood there, feeling as deserted at he had when he first started McKinley.

Blaine and Wes had been best friends, nearly inseparable at Dalton. For over a year, it had been he, Blaine and David. Wes had been head of the Warblers council and Blaine was lead soloist. Then there was "The Great Fire", the incident that started it all. Dalton had burned down, and students were being forced into McKinley. Luckily, the Warblers that had made it to McKinley all had classes together, due to them all being AP in near enough everything. But after a few weeks, Wes noticed Blaine slowly starting to miss glee-club, then he stopped talking to them, except in class. Then he stopped communicating with them completely. Wes had confronted Blaine, and they'd had a huge argument which ended in Blaine leaving The Warblers for good. They hadn't spoken since then.

"Dude!" Finn's voice bellowed over Blaine's thoughts, which were running overtime again. "You killed that audition!" Finn was grinning like an idiot as he strolled up to Blaine, casually clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Finn. Your auditioning, right?" Blaine was trying to sound interested, but he was still thinking about his conversation with Wes.

"Yeah, Rachel's kinda forcing me too audition. But it sounds pretty cool. I'm trying out for Corny Collins." Finn was babbling, Blaine just smiled and thought of that conversation, his words hanging in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry."

But what exactly was Blaine apologising for? For abandoning his best friend? For ditching his brothers? Or for simply snapping when Wes asked him about his audition? In the end, it was probably all three.

After a few days, and many hours of over thinking the situation, Blaine decided that he would accept Artie's offer. This was it. Blaine Anderson, was going to play Jesse St James.


	4. The Cast List

Author's Note: Ok, the cast list is pretty confusing but I've put the original characters in brackets after their adaptation, hopefully you understand it. Thanks again to my beta PhoenixLumen, who writes most of the description for me:-). Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!xx

Chapter Four

**ATTENTION STUDENTS OF MCKINLEY HIGH. THE CAST LIST FOR THE NEW SCHOOL MUSICAL HAS BEEN POSTED. IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THIS, IT IS WISE TO READ IT. THAT IS ALL.** (Principal Figgins)

It was Monday afternoon, and Blaine was coming out of the locker room after practice, still wiping the sweat from his neck when he heard the announcement on the tannoy. He shoved his towel into his gym bag and walked to the end of the half-filled corridor, straight up to the notice board.

Cast List:Hairspray

Tyler Oakley(Tracy Turnblad): Kurt Hummel

Jesse St James(Link Larkin): Blaine Anderson

Cheesy Charlie(Corny Collins): Finn Hudson

Elijah(Seaweed): Sam Evans

Little Holly(Lil' Inez): Brittany S. Pierce

Leah Larkin(Penny Pingleton): Rachel Berry

Lorna Larkin(Prudy Pingleton): Tina Cohen-Chang

Motormouth Maya(Motormouth Maybelle): Mercedes Jones

Cory Oakley(Wilbur Turnblad): Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Katherine Oakley(Edna Turnblad): Quinn Fabray

Amber Von Tussle(Amber Von Tussle): Sugar Motta

Marissa Von Tussle(Valma Von Tussle): Santana Lopez,

New Kids: Wes Montgomery, David Hughes, Flint Wilson, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Mike Chang, Rory Flanaghan, Joe Hart.

New Kids: Wes Montgomery, David Hughes, Flint Wilson, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Mike Chang, Rory Flanaghan, Joe Hart.

Blaine stared at the list in disbelief for a few moments. He could see the shadow on the board of someone behind him, but he didn't recognise the outline.

"So you're my new love interest." The voice said sarcastically.

Blaine snapped out of his daze and turned around, looking to put a face to the voice. It was Kurt Hummel. Although he'd seen him around school, Blaine had never had the chance to see Kurt up close. And up close, Kurt Hummel was gorgeous. The hair, the eyes, god the _body!_

"What?" Blaine sounded confused.

"For the play." Kurt gestured his head to the list and pointed their names out.

"I'm playing Tyler, the main character. And your character falls in love with mine. You didn't know?"

Blaine just shook his head, unable to escape his dazed state.

"I-I um, I've never seen Hairspray. I got dared to audition, and I just assumed it was a girl and a boy." Blaine admitted, somewhat shyly. He was Blaine Anderson, superior to all. Why on earth had Kurt gotten him this flustered?

Kurt looked shocked, but then got an idea. His eyes lit up.

"Come on, follow me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist, tugging him down the now empty hallway.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Blaine looked very confused now, but he didn't pull his hand from Kurt's.

"My house. You've gotta watch Hairspray before you act in it. Otherwise you'll look an idiot." Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

"Umm...ok then..." Blaine trailed after Kurt, following him in his car.

They arrived at Kurt's house, and Kurt invited him in, grabbing snacks before heading downstairs to Kurt's bedroom so Kurt could find the DVD. Blaine looked around Kurt's room. It was...colourful, to say the least. And smelled more of hairspray (no pun intended) than most salons. But you could definitely tell who occupied it.

"Aha!" Kurt shouted triumphantly. "Found it, come on."

They went back upstairs and Kurt put the movie on.

Two hours had passed, and Blaine had sat there the whole time, watching. Kurt sang along and mimed the words with the characters.

"So that's Hairspray. That's basically what we'll be doing at school but instead of it being racist, it's going to be homophobic. Your character is in the closet, dating Amber, but by the end of the musical our characters will be together. That sound okay to you?" Kurt said as he bent down to the DVD player. Blaine mumbled a sound that vaguely resembled a yes, as his head tilted to the side as he watched the movement of Kurt's butt. He shook his head out of his daze; was he just looking at Kurt's ass? He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't do that anymore; college Blaine, wait for college!

"Um...I should get going…thanks a load for showing me the film." Blaine hastily said goodbye and hurried out to his car, barely remembering to grab his jacket off the coat hanger by the front door. He reached the driver's seat and put his head on the steering wheel in exasperation. Why did he feel like this? He didn't like Kurt...he couldn't. He'd only known him for half a day. So why was Blaine thinking about him?

"Focus, Blaine. If this gets out, you're done for. Just _stop_ thinking about him." He nearly shouted at himself. He drove home in record time, bypassing his mother's greeting and headed straight to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed fully dressed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling for hours.

_"Kurt, you idiot! Why would you invite him back? He's a jock! And straight!"_ Kurt mentally berated himself.

At least he thought Blaine was straight….Kurt thought back and it hit him like a mallet. Blaine had been staring at his ass. Well, well, well! Maybe Blaine Anderson wasn't as straight as he made out to be.


	5. Coffee And Rehearsals

**A/N: I know I missed my update, but i had severe writers block and could only write up to the coffee shop. Thank Natasha for this, otherwise i would still be stuck. Also...10 FREAKING DAYS! 10 Days to Klaine! Arghh! I have no idea if this will be updated by next monday, I have another fic and school starts up again in 2 days, so i have honestly no clue. Thanks to the twitter people that read this. Follow me&Natasha- klainebowdrops(me) VedisThana(Natasha). Phew, rant over. Please R&R, hope you enjoy the chapter!xo**

A week later, Blaine had to admit, if only to himself, that he was extremely frustrated. Keeping up his reputation as the new 'Head Jock' of McKinley was hard work, which had become even harder now that he was one of the leads in the school musical. On top of school work, homework and football practice, he had lines to learn and songs to sing. But the one thing stressing him out the most was Kurt. Although he would deny it if asked, Blaine really _did_ enjoy spending time with him. They had gone for coffee after school a few times, to Blaine's delight; he'd finally found someone who was as addicted to coffee as he was. They talked about school, the play and their shared love of music.

"So if you love music so much, why didn't you join Glee when you transferred in with the other jocks? Or you could have asked Finn or Sam for an invite." Kurt quizzed him one day while he was sipping his Grande Non-Fat Mocha. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thinking of how he could explain.

"I, uh...kind of fell out with the other Dalton boys. It was pretty nasty, so I don't think they'd appreciate me being there." Blaine stammered. It wasn't a _total_ lie; he had fallen out with The Warblers. Of course the only nastiness that occurred in that argument was from Blaine. But Kurt didn't need to know that.

"Wait...the 'other' Dalton boys? You're from Dalton?" Kurt said curiously.

Crap. Way to go Blaine, you messed that up big time. Blaine thought to himself.

"Um...yeah. I got transferred after the fire with the others. I thought you knew." Blaine said, getting more uncomfortable with every word.

"No, I never knew that." Kurt mumbled, taking sips of his coffee. Blaine looked at the time on his phone, and gasped.

"Crap! It's nearly 4 o'clock! I'm sorry Kurt but I need to get to practice!" Blaine nearly shouted, running out to his car and scrambling for the keys. He drove back to McKinley as quickly as he could, and rushed through the halls to the locker room. It was empty. Of course it was empty, he was twenty minutes late; they'd all be out on the field by now. Blaine quickly changed into his practice uniform and dashed out to the field, being greeted by his very pissed off teammates.

"Hey Anderson! Where have you been?" Puck yelled from the field.

"Probably getting his mack on with Hummel." Karofsky jeered. He'd obviously been spending more time with Santana considering his word usage.

"Shut it, Karofsky! I was getting coffee and lost track of time." Blaine was getting angry now. How did they know he was with Kurt? Had they seen them leaving? Did he have to go make a few suggestions to Ben-Israel about how he was _not _to be followed? He pushed it to the back of his mind and headed over to the other players, and at Coach Beiste's pointed gaze, began his warm-up routine.

The next time he saw Kurt, it was after his English class, which he unfortunately shared with four other former-Warblers. Daniel, one of the few juniors who'd made their way to McKinley, (most of the Dalton boys at the school were seniors who'd just wanted to finish the year and make their way to their pre-accepted colleges or universities), had tried to sit by him, but had been easily intimidated by two of Blaine's football 'buddies' into moving further away. He was determined not to remember Daniel's look of betrayal as he'd done nothing to stop the bigger jocks from sending him away from the seat near Blaine.

As he was walking down the hallway to Spanish, a far cry from his Latin classes back at Dalton, Kurt managed to sneak up behind him, texting someone as they walked.

"Rehearsals are at 3:30pm in the choir room. We're doing a read through." Kurt turned to walk to his Biology class, only to be pulled back by Blaine's question.

"We've got football practice then, so I can't make it. Sorry."

"Hasn't Coach Beiste managed to make it to you yet then?" Kurt questioned Blaine, head tilted slightly. The light reflected upon his eyes, (were they green or blue?) and a lock of his hair came loose slightly. It make him look….fantastic.

"What?"

"At least half the main team are doing the school musical, and you think Mr Schue wouldn't have co-ordinated that?"

"Well, he does seem somewhat…..scatterbrained at times."

"Hmm, true. But I think he really wants this to succeed."

"'kay then. I'll…see you at rehearsals?"

"Sure. Coffee afterwards?"

"Oh Gucci, yes. After all, I'm almost ninety-nine percent positive we'll be spending at least half an hour listening to Rachel Berry complain about how the leads should have been two lesbians instead of two gay men, just so she could showcase her supposedly amazing voice better. Even then, if we made it lesbians, it would probably be Santana and Brittany. If we don't go get coffee, I'm certain I'll be looking for a suitable method of body disposal that doesn't get blood on my clothes."

Blaine watched as Kurt lightly brushed his clothes to remove some unseen speck of dirt at the mere thought of getting them dirty. But Rachel Berry? That name sounded familiar.

"Hudson's girl? The really irritating one?"

"Ah, I see you're aware of her other two pseudonyms. Yes, that's her."

"Urgh, are you sure we can't just skip rehearsals and just go through the lines on our own. Just the two of us?" Wait, was that flirting? No, bad Blaine! Two years, he just had to wait two years and he'd be able to do near enough anything at college. "At the coffee shop, maybe? If I have to listen to her screech, I think I need caffeine first."

Kurt chuckled. "Completely understandable, but I think we should at least attend the first rehearsal. Medium drip, right?" Why was Kurt asking for his coffee order?

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do."

"Wh-" The warning bell above them rang sharply, and Kurt began walking off hastily to his class before the second bell went.

His voice echoed down the corridor though. "Rehearsals. Choir room. _Don't be late!_"

He walked through the door into his next class, sliding a notebook and pen out of his bag. Why the hell would Kurt ask about his coffee order? The question would irritate him all day.

At the end of the day, Kurt is standing outside the choir room waiting for him with a grande, non-fat mocha and a medium drip. Blaine can't stop the smile stretching across his face.


	6. A Burning Question

**A/N: I honestly can't thank Natasha enough for this chapter. My version was like, half the size and not nearly as good. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I'm trying to update on time but that hasn't panned out so far. Here's a bit of cliff-hangery angst for you. Hope you **

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice is….ethereal, even when he shouts, and Blaine can't help but close his eyes to listen to it properly, even as the smile stretches across his face.

Of course, he can't close his eyes for long, since he's walking down a corridor in high-school.

"Hey Kurt." He pauses to grab the coffee thrust in front of him. Luckily, the lid stays firmly on; he'd had a bad experience once, the less said about _that_ the better. At least he knows why Kurt asked about his order now. "Am I late or something?" He stretches his arm, causing his sleeve to roll up so he can look at his watch. 3:25pm. He's actually early, since he'd been told practice started at half-past.

"No, no, not at all. Since this is the first run through, Mr Schue apparently had the idea, without Rachel Berry directing his thoughts for once, that we should attempt it in the auditorium. In my opinion, we should have done it at a round table, so we had something to lean on to make notes and the like, but, well, it's Mr Schue." He shrugs his shoulders, momentarily disrupting the perfect line of his jacket, before he takes a sip of from his coffee cup, and sighs in pleasure.

At Kurt's movement, Blaine takes a sip from his own drink. It wasn't scalding hot, like it was when you first got it, but was that perfect temperature when you can sip from it without burning your lips or tongue. Perfect.

He chuckles but internally flails as he looks at the cup. Why can't Kurt be an asshole? Then it would be easier for Blaine to try and dislike the gorgeous cheerleader. Oh who are you kidding, Blaine? You'd like him even if he _was_ an asshole.

He follows Kurt to the auditorium where some of the mathematically and artistically minded are setting down chalk lines. Today they were all doing the first run through of the script, minus the songs. Blaine takes a seat by Finn, who is reading his script and mumbling incoherently. Blaine guessed it was his technique to memorise lines. Finn looked up and grinned at Blaine, who returned the gesture.

"Hey bro. You all set?" Finn asked him.

"Sure am." Blaine motioned to the script in his hand. "You?"

Finn nodded uncertainly. "Kinda. There's just this one bit I keep messing up. It's my big speech for the pageant at the end. Artie'll kill me if I keep messing it up."

Blaine thought for a minute before he got an idea. "You're in Glee Club, right Finn?"

Finn nodded.

"Well why don't you sing your speech as if you were performing there? Maybe you'll remember it that way." Blaine suggested.

Finn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Dude, that's such a sick idea! I don't see why you aren't in Glee. You have a killer voice."

Blaine shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I have thought about it...I just don't know. I'd probably be killed by Karofsky if I joined up."

"Screw him. I've only been slushied once or twice though. They go after the other members more than us jocks. I know Kurt would love for you to join." Finn said.

Blaine shot to attention. Shit, Blaine are you _that_ obvious?

"Why would he love for me to join?" Blaine asked, mimicking the way Finn had said it.

Finn shrugged. "Dude, I'm his stepbrother. We talk. I know you've been getting coffee a lot with him, it seems like you two are friends."

Finn and Kurt were stepbrothers? How did Blaine not know this?

"Yeah, I guess we are. See you later Finn." Finn waved half-heartedly, humming to himself. Blaine walked off to prepare for the read-through.

"Rachel Berry is the most arrogant, self-righteous diva I've ever met! How am I suppose to act like she's my best friend if I can't stand her?!" Kurt huffed as he sat down with his coffee at The Lima Bean, nearly slamming his cup on the table as he basically threw his bag onto the third, typically unused, seat.

Damn he's cute when he's angry. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts to listen to Kurt.

"You're not acting with Rachel remember, your acting with Rachel playing Penny. Don't let her get to you Kurt."

Kurt exhaled, a bit calmer now. "I guess you're right, but if she tries to direct from the stage one more time I will not be held responsible for any of my actions, up to, and including manslaughter." He didn't hold back the glare as he looked at his coffee before lifting the cup to his lips.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was very cute when he was riled up.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt's tone turned serious.

"Sure you can, Kurt." Blaine smiled, oblivious to Kurt's tone, as he took the first sip of his coffee.

"Are you in the closet?" Kurt asked, a bit quieter.

Blaine's face dropped. Shit. . .SHIT. HE KNOWS. SHIT.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice cut through Blaine's thoughts.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurt. I'm straight." Blaine lied monotonously.

"Are you sure, Blaine? I mean I'm gay, and I like to think I have a pretty good gaydar. It might not be obvious to everyone, but I know you, Blaine."

Blaine sat in silence, his mind in overdrive. The truth was, Blaine wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was. He knew his family would disown him if he was gay. His new, McKinley based friends would shun him, no doubt. His old friends from Dalton, mostly being comprised of former-Warblers would have stood by his side, if he hadn't pushed them away in his attempts to stay safe.

But Kurt…. Kurt had opened up to him, and Blaine had a feeling he didn't do that to many people. Deep down, of course he knew. He'd known for years, since long before that ill-fated Sadie Hawkins dance…. But he wasn't ready for something like that to be exposed. Not when he could finally walk down a public-school corridor and not have to worry about being locker-checked, or spat on, or tripped up.

No way in hell was he ready for any of that to return.

Blaine stared blankly at the table. He pushed his chair out and walked out the door, abandoning his nearly full coffee and mumbling a 'Sorry' to Kurt.

Kurt could only watch as the boy got up and walked out. Shit. Kurt, you've done it this time! Why couldn't you just leave him alone?


	7. The Truth

The taste in Kurt's mouth was extremely bitter as he woke up. For a moment, the memory of his actions the previous day were forgotten, before he remembered the completely huge fuck-up he had made with Blaine. He leant over to check his alarm, seeing he still had an hour before he had to get up for work at the shop and slumped back into the pillow, trying to sleep.

*******

On the other side of Lima, Blaine was already up. He'd had a pretty restless night, trying to think of how he could explain his situation to Kurt. He wanted to come out (again), he really did. He wanted to be himself, and not this fabrication he had created when he moved to McKinley.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, and picked up his phone, scrolling to find Kurt's number. He found it and tapped out a message.

**To Kurt: Hey, Kurt, it's Blaine. I know we haven't talked since that day but I really need to see you and explain, are you busy today? -B.**

He decided to gel his hair while he waited for Kurt's reply. He got one twelve minutes and nineteen seconds later. (Yes he counted.)

**_To Blaine: I have to work at the garage today but I could meet you during my lunch break. -K._**

**To Kurt: That'd be great. Do you wanna come to my place? -B.**

**To Kurt: I mean only if you want to. We can go somewhere else. -B.**

**_To Blaine: Your place will be fine, text me the address and I'll come by around 2. :) -K._**

**To Kurt: Great. I live at 27 Burbank Ave, Apartment 3. I'll see you later, Kurt. -B.**

_**To Blaine: See you later, Blaine. -K.**_

Blaine sat back on the bed, smiling at his phone. He was going to put this right.

*******  
Kurt sighed, pulling up his overalls. As much as he liked working at the shop, today was dragging. He kept looking up from the Toyota he was fixing to glance at the clock, waiting for the hours to pass until he could see Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt honestly had no clue as to what was going on in the jock's mind. He had been almost certain Blaine was gay. The little things he did and said only made Kurt more certain. He prayed to Grilled Cheesus that he hadn't made it up, like he had with Sam last year and Finn the year before. He would just wait to see what Blaine had to say and go from there.

The intercom buzzed from his front door and Blaine shot up off the sofa where he was reading a magazine. He practically ran to the speaker on the wall to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's me."

Blaine pressed the button for the door to open and pressed his ear to the back of the door, waiting to hear Kurt's footsteps. A minute later there was a knock, and Blaine swung the door open. Kurt still had his work-clothes on, minus the overalls. _Damn, he looks amazing_.Blaine thought.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and smiled softly at Kurt, gesturing for him to come in.

Kurt walked in and examined the apartment. The walls were a light beige colour, with black wooden furniture and a pale blue three-seater sofa in the middle of the living room. Kurt peeked his head over to the dark blue couch cushion and could have sworn he recognised the new Vogue tucked under it. Hell, he was Kurt Hummel, he _knew_ that was the new Vogue, his Bible.

"I fixed us some lunch, if you want some." Blaine yelled from the fridge where he was crouching down, looking for the apple juice. Kurt walked into the kitchen and was taken aback by all the food. There was some fruit salad, some sandwiches, a basket of breadsticks and a little plate of cupcakes.

"I don't eat that much, you know, Blaine." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine grinned eagerly and picked up a cupcake. "Well I do. Please, sit down, Kurt."

Both boys sat down opposite each other and began to eat, Blaine scoffing food while Kurt just nibbled on breadsticks. "You do remember why I'm here, don't you Blaine?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring down at his glass of apple juice. "Yeah, I do. I just thought we should eat before we discussed all that."

Kurt nodded. "Well it looks like we're both finished eating. Start talking, Blaine."

"Can we go and sit on the couch? It feels too formal sat like this." Blaine stood up.

Kurt nodded once again and followed Blaine to the sofa.

Blaine turned to face him, trying to avoid his gorgeous cerulean-grey eyes. "Okay, well first I really need to apologise. I spoke to you like shit in The Lima Bean and you don't deserve that. All you did was ask me a question."

Kurt nodded. "Apology accepted, Blaine. Thank you. Can we talk about why you reacted like that?"

Blaine nodded this time, trying to be brave enough to confess.

"Have Courage, Blaine. Just be honest." Kurt said reassuringly.

Blaine breathed in deeply. "I think I'm gay, Kurt."

"You _think_ you're gay?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shook his head. "I _know_ I'm gay. The truth is, well, I wasn't in the closet back at Dalton. Everyone knew about me and they didn't give a shit. After what happened at the Sadie-Hawkins dance, I was afraid of transferring, in case it was the same. But Dalton was completely different. They had a zero-tolerance bullying policy and it was perfect. But I forced myself back in the closet when I found out I had to come to McKinley. I just couldn't go through that again."

Kurt looked confused. "Go through what again?"

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes, realising he hadn't actually told him. He sighed. "Well I wasn't exactly in the closet at my school before Dalton. I came out when I was Fourteen. I never got the chance to tell my parents though. I was bullied horrifically, every day. I made the stupid decision to turn up to the Sadie-Hawkins Dance with the only other out guy in the school. We were leaving the dance at the end of the night when we were attacked by the jocks outside. I had three broken ribs, a broken arm and a shattered nose. Milo, the other guy, was almost paralysed. Luckily they operated in time to save that happening. We were in hospital for months. Then I asked my parents for me to be transferred to Dalton.

Kurt was practically frozen with shock. He had to repeat everything Blaine had just told him and process it one thing at a time before it would fully sink in. He sat there for a solid ten minutes before he spoke again. "Okay, let's take this thing one bit at a time. Did they ever catch the guys who did it?"

Blaine shook his head sadly no.

"Why did you transfer to McKinley?" Kurt asked next.

"Dalton burned down in a huge fire caused by some student. Most of the students went to other schoosl in Westerville but the Warblers and I had to come here, because of our grades." Blaine sighed. "Something about numbers and school boards and whatever."

"What happened with you and the other Warblers?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"Well after I decided to go back in the closet, I started kind of training myself to act straight. Being too busy to hang out with them, ignoring them when we walked by each other, talking to them less and less. I figured that people would assume I was gay if I was seen with them. I _know_ that sounds horrible but it's what I truly believed. I was just too scared of being attacked again to put them first. I regret it every day. They were my best friends." Blaine sighed again, guiltily.

Kurt reached over and grabbed one of Blaine's hand kindly, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckle. Blaine smiled at the gesture, tightening his grip under Kurt's hand.

Kurt breathed in calmly. He had one more question, and he needed Blaine to be certain.

"Blaine, you're one hundred percent sure you're gay?"

"Yes. One hundred percent."

Kurt shifted a little closer to Blaine and leant in slightly, still clasping their hands tightly together.

"In that case, can I kiss you?"


	8. Events after the truth

**A/N: You may notice that this chapter seems different to the others, and it is. That's because unfortunately Natasha has no time to help me write this anymore, so I've enlisted my good friend Pagan (DancerGleek4) to help me write it. I can't thank Natasha enough for the help she gave me with writing the first bits of this, there wouldn't be any Klainespray without her. Hopefully we'll be able to update more frequently now. Thank you to everyone who follows/reads/reviews this, it means a lot to me. I was singing Pagan's praises for this chapter, so hope you enjoy! Rachael x**

"In that case… Can I kiss you?" Kurt was just inches away from Blaine's face, holding his breath and biting his lip softly. Blaine stared for a second, lost in the swirling blues and greens of Kurt's eyes, until suddenly his mind leapt back into action and he jumped away from Kurt immediately.

"What? I uh- kiss me? Um, well, I uh… I mean…" Blaine looked around the room frantically and ran a hand through his hair shakily, pushing himself as far from Kurt as the sofa would allow. Kurt remained silent, but when Blaine braved a glance at him, he noticed that his head was hung and his hands were shaking in his lap. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I just…" Blaine shook his head, not even knowing himself where that sentence was going.

"It's okay, I get it." Kurt gave a small laugh, more of a sigh really, and nodded his head knowingly. "You're a gorgeous jock; I'm some silly glee club member… It would never work anyway. We don't need another Finchel on our hands. I'll go." Kurt stood up and walked towards the front door, but Blaine shot up just before he could turn the handle and ran to his side.

"No, Kurt, I didn't mean that! I like you, I really do, it's just that I'm so… God, I'm so damn _scared _Kurt! I'm not ready to be bullied and called a faggot and beaten up again, it's just not worth it!" Blaine gasped as soon as those words left his mouth. **Fuck Blaine, way to go, you just told him that he wasn't worth it…**

"I understand." Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, and Blaine noticed a small tear escape the corner of his eyes and run down his face until it dispersed over his smooth lips, currently pulled into a disappointed smile. "Goodbye, Blaine."

With that, Kurt was gone, and Blaine was left standing alone in his empty apartment, a million thoughts swirling round his head. **Why didn't I just let him kiss me? He'd so be worth it…**

* * *

Blaine walked slowly back the sofa and sat down, still reeling with the shock of what had just happened. He'd come out. He'd shared his past. Kurt had wanted to kiss him. _Kurt_ had wanted to _kiss _him, and Blaine had totally rejected him. He didn't realise he was crying until he felt a tear hit his hand, big and wet, and all of a sudden his whole body was shaking with enormous sobs that filled the apartment, and Blaine's heart, with sadness.

Blaine didn't know how long he remained there on the sofa, staring into nothing even after the tears had stopped and the sobs had subsided into the occasional sniffle, and eventually his whole body had silenced. But it was pitch dark outside when he finally pulled himself off the sofa and strode over to his phone, dialling Kurt's number on autopilot.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered the phone, and Blaine was momentarily shocked until he realised he had called the home number rather than Kurt's mobile.

"Oh, um, hello, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine? One of Finn's friends right?" the voice on the other end answered, and Blaine deduced that it must be Kurt's dad. What was his name, Burt?

"Yes, but actually I'd like to talk to Kurt if that's okay?"

"Kurt? Oh, I don't know if now is a good time… He came home earlier looking very upset, and he's locked himself in his room with a Lady Gogo CD and a box of Maltesers."

Blaine inwardly cringed, he'd really hurt Kurt… He was such an idiot! "Oh god… Please sir, I really need to speak with him. I think I can make him a lot happier. Do you mind if I come around to your house?"

"You want to come here? Sure, if you want to kid you can try but every time I go anyway near his door I get my head bitten off. You know our address?"

"Yes I do, thank you so much Sir."

"That's alright kid, and call me Burt."

"Oh okay, goodbye Burt."

"See ya." The line went dead and Blaine was across the room, coat and keys in hand, in half a second. He was going to sort this out. He'd tell Kurt straight up what his real feelings were, no matter who was there to hear it. He needed to stop being a wimp and stand up to life. He was gay, he was gay, he was motherfucking GAY and he didn't care who knew it. He was going to go and kiss Kurt until his head went dizzy, and if Kurt would have him, he'd be the best goddamn boyfriend anyone had ever had. He didn't care if Karofsky took the piss, or bullied him; he didn't care if anybody did that. Heck, he'd take another beating if it meant he never had to see Kurt cry again.

* * *

Thankfully, the drive to Kurt's house was fairly short, and Blaine was striding up the path to the front door within twenty minutes of leaving his apartment. When he reached the house, he pressed the doorbell, fixed his hair, straightened his shirt and rolled his shoulders back; he was ready for this.

Finn pulled open the door, and confusion clouded his face when he saw Blaine standing there. "Blaine, dude, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Kurt."

"Kurt? Oh he's in a real bad mood right now-" but Blaine cut Finn off.

"I know, I'm the one that upset him, and I need to make it right. Please, just let me in Finn." Blaine gave Finn a 'dude seriously get the fuck out of my way' look, and Finn obliged, still looking majorly confused. "Thanks."

Blaine made short work of removing his coat and scarf, and headed straight up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. He knocked on the door, and called "Kurt? It's Blaine; I really need to talk to you." Blaine held his breath and listened closely for movement inside the room. He heard nothing, but all of a sudden the door was opening and Kurt was in front of him. Their eyes met and Blaine's whole body relaxed; he shrugged and shook his head, giving Kurt a look that hopefully conveyed 'I'm sorry and I'm and idiot but please forgive me.'

Kurt studied Blaine for a second, before taking a small step closer to him. Blaine's breath caught for a fraction of a second, but then he was closing the distance between them and Kurt was coming forward to meet him and his eyes were closing…

Then they were kissing. It was messy and desperate and arms were flung round shoulders and noses bashed and it wasn't really how first kisses were supposed to go, but in that moment for both Kurt and Blaine, it was perfect.

They pulled away for a second; long enough to catch each other's eyes again and laugh, before their lips were attached again and they were both smiling and pulling the other even closer. Blaine let a hand move up to card through Kurt's hair on the back of his head and Kurt squeezed around Blaine's waist slightly. Blaine's head was spinning and he couldn't believe that he was actually _kissing Kurt Hummel _but then a throat was being cleared behind them and the two boys leapt apart, cheeks turning scarlet and eyes widening in horror.

Burt was standing a few feet away from them, having just left the upstairs bathroom, an eyebrow raised and arms folded. Blaine could have died.

"Dad, I, um, it's not what it looks like! Well, it is, but… Uh…" Kurt struggled for words and Blaine would have helped but his jaw was locked tighter than a flea's ass.

"Calm down Kurt, all I wanna know is how come you weren't this flustered when I caught you and that blonde cheerleader making out in the basement." Burt smirked and Kurt let out a sigh and a small chuckle, but Blaine was still petrified. Not to mention confused, Kurt had made out with a blonde cheerleader?

"Well, it was probably because I didn't actually _like _said blonde cheerleader. Well, not as more than a friend anyway." Kurt blushed again and glanced at Blaine, but Blaine still had his eyes locked on the floorboards. "Blaine, relax, he's not gonna eat you!"

Blaine looked up, glanced between Burt and Kurt, and cleared his throat uneasily. "I um, I'm sorry sir, it was just that… Well, I really needed to apologise to your son, I really upset him earlier, and well, uh,"

"I take it you made up." Burt nodded his head knowingly and both boys smiled. "Well, dinner's ready in 5, you're welcome to stay Blaine. But keep that door open, you hear me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes Dad, whatever…"

Blaine was shocked, was Burt really just going to let this go? Was he just going to accept Blaine, having just walked out of the bathroom to find him making out with his previously distraught son? "Thank you, sir, I'd love to stay."

"No problem. And I told you before, kiddo, call me Burt."

"Sorry, Burt." Blaine flashed him a grin, relieved that the situation had gone down much more pleasantly than expected. Burt nodded and made his way downstairs, and Blaine turned slowly to look at Kurt. "About what happened before… I'm so sorry. I just freaked out, I couldn't believe that you actually liked me enough to want to kiss me, and I was scared because of what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance, and I was so shocked at having just knocked down each and every one of my walls to you… I should have handled it better, I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that. You'd only just properly come out to me and it was really insensitive of me…" Kurt ducked his head.

Blaine caught his chin with his hand, and tilted Kurt's face up to look at him. "By the way Kurt, you're so worth it…" Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt again, but just before their lips met he heard a crash next to him.

Finn had just dropped a glass of water half way up the stairs, having spotted Kurt and Blaine. "Woah, dude, are you kissing my brother?!"

Kurt tutted and rolled his eyes, "No, Finn, he was just going to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to a person who's still conscious. Of course he was going to kiss me! I really wish people would stop interrupting," Kurt pulled Blaine into his bedroom and pushed the door closed. "There. Finally some peace." Kurt gave Blaine a wink.

"Hey, uh, didn't your dad say to keep the door open?" Blaine gulped, he didn't fancy the wrath of Burt Hummel coming his way.

"He won't be coming back up before dinner. Besides, it made for a more dramatic exit from Finn the Eternally Confused. Now, where were we?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine faked confusion, and put a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe I was about to kiss a gorgeous guy, now what was his name? Carl? Kevin?"

Kurt grinned at took a step forwards, "No, it was Kurt…" he pressed his lips against Blaine's softly, much gentler than their first kiss, and it was like the world disappeared from around them.

When they pulled apart, Blaine sighed. "I could get used to this… That is, if you want to get used to it."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I think you know I'm saying what you think I'm saying and I think that your answer to what you think I'm saying which I think is what I really am saying will be yes." Blaine grinned mischievously as he watched Kurt try to decipher what he had just said.

"Oh, shut up and be my boyfriend," Kurt laughed, "You know you want to…"

"At least you think I know I want to when really I think you- Oh okay, I'll be your boyfriend!" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt lightly.

"But we do need to talk." Kurt looked seriously at Blaine, who sighed and looked away.

"God, are you breaking up with me already?" Blaine faked worry, smiled a little, then straightened his face, "Yeah, I guess we do need to talk."

They took a seat on Kurt's bed, Kurt taking Blaine's hand and stroking his thumb softly over Blaine's knuckles. "What are you going to do at school?"

Blaine took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then answered in a shaky voice, "I'm going to come out."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Come out? Are you sure? If you're not ready, then…"

"No, I'm ready. I think people will probably start assuming stuff when they see me in the play anyway, so I may as well cut to the chase. And if they want to start bullying me, screw them. They will never have you, after all." That made Kurt smile and blush.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. Plus, it gives me an excuse to start talking to the old Dalton lot again. I've really missed those guys. I'll probably be ostracised by most of the football team, so I could do with some old friends to help me out."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to reconcile with their old lead Warbler." Kurt smiled.

"Wait, how did you know I was lead Warbler?" Blaine looked confusedly at Kurt, who grinned knowingly.

"I may have secretly already found out about your past schooling from Jeff a few weeks ago when I was crushing on you and desperately seeking out information…" Kurt gave Blaine an innocent look, who looked shocked, but then smirked.

"So you've been crushing on me for weeks then, have you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you're gorgeous and you know it. Don't act like you don't know half the student body are head over heels for you." Kurt grumbled.

"Aw, jealous are we?" Blaine threw a hand up to protect himself from being whacked by Kurt's pillow, chuckling at his boyfriend's death glare.

"Whatever, you're going to be jealous of me when I kill it on stage in Hairspray and you're stuck with a broken leg because you got caught in the wrath of Kurt Hummel."

"Threatening me already, jeez talk about an aggressive boyfriend…" Blaine ducked the pillow once more, but held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I'll stop. I'm sorry." Blaine gave Kurt puppy eyes, but they quickly turned into a grin when Kurt laughed.

"Yeah you'd better be sorry…" Kurt leaned in as if to kiss Blaine, but right at the last minute leapt up. "Come on! Dinner time!"

"Tease…" Blaine grumbled, but got up and took Kurt's hand, following him out of the bedroom and downstairs.

When they arrived in the dining room, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and his smile disappeared. Finn was already seated at the table, and he had a strange look on his face. Kurt took a seat, and Blaine moved to sit next to him, but unfortunately that put him directly across from Finn.

Before anybody could talk, Burt came in with a can of beer in hand and took the seat next to Finn, telling everyone to dig in to their pasta.

Blaine began eating in silence, as did everyone else, but after a few minutes Finn obviously couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dude, since when are you _gay?!"_

"Here we go…" Kurt muttered.

"Um, well I've known since I was about thirteen. I was out at my old school, but went back into the closet when I came here due to some… unpleasant activities." Blaine looked down at his plate, and the table lapsed back into silence.

A minute later though, Finn broke the silence again. "Are you gonna come out at school? Because like, I'm cool with it, but some of the other guys… I don't know how well they're gonna handle it."

Kurt answered for him this time. "Blaine said he's ready to come out, and if those Neanderthals you two hang around with have a problem with it, screw them."

"Kurt." Burt warned, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, don't 'Kurt' me, it's true. Why should their ridiculous opinions stop us from being happy? Why should they dictate how we live our lives? Why can't we walk down the corridor hand in hand like all the other couples? We may have only just gotten together, but I know for a fact that I've liked Blaine for a long time and I'm proud to say that I'm now his boyfriend." Kurt huffed at the end and returned to his food, casting a quick glance over to Blaine who was bright red.

It isn't that Blaine didn't want to come out; it was just so surreal for him to even be having this conversation. A few days ago, he was still deep in the closet, was refusing to take notice of his feelings for Kurt, and had no clue that Kurt liked him back. Now he was sitting in Kurt's dining room, having dinner with his boyfriend's family, having just shared his first kiss with a boy, and planning on coming out to the rest of his school! He felt lightheaded.

But, he was going to have to be brave. He liked Kurt. He really, _really _liked him, and Kurt liked him back, and all needed was little courage to stand up and show everyone.


End file.
